An exhaust gas treatment device is mounted on a hydraulic excavator. As the exhaust gas treatment device, for example, a diesel particulate filter device (DPF), a diesel oxidation catalyst device (DOC), a selective catalytic reduction device (SCR), and the like are available. In particular, the selective catalytic reduction device reduces a nitrogen oxide in an exhaust gas to thereby purify the exhaust gas. A reducing agent used for this exhaust gas treatment is stored in a reducing agent tank.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-2082 (PTD 1) discloses a structure in which an exhaust gas treatment device is arranged rearward in a vehicular body and a reducing agent tank is arranged forward in the vehicular body.